


Change

by Skiller339



Series: Change (series) [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Minor Violence, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Summary: On Temporary Hiatus





	1. Home

Birds began chirping, their song telling the crickets to stop their chatter. The sun was slowly rising, making its way to sit above the horizon. A small town in the middle of nowhere and encased by a thick forest, filled with secrets undiscovered by the townspeople, awoke. Despite the infinite mystery of what might lie within the forest, the small town was a rather uneventful place with a small population only comprising monsters with one exception. At the top of town on a hill was a lone small two-story home that housed the only human inhabitant in Hometown. Kris dreemurr, the adopted child of Toriel and Asgore dreemurr and adoptive little brother of Asriel dreemurr. 

The townspeople had mixed feelings about the human boy, Human and monster relations weren’t exactly great and the two races had almost gone to war with each other because of misunderstandings. However, they made peace before such a thing could occur, but regardless tension remained between them.

Kris, being a mischievous little 6-year-old kid, decided one day to prank the whole town; no one was to be spared and thus was given little mercy, mercy only truly being given to the elders. Despite only having lived in the town for a year and a few months, he gathered all the town's daily routines. All within a week everyone found their routines shattered to pieces and replaced with a fear that they might be next to face what could be a funny or a downright creepy prank. It was the most eventful thing to have happened in Hometown and probably didn’t help reputation as a rather creepy kid in the eyes of many of the townspeople.

9 years later, things had changed: people had passed, things had ended, people had left. Spring was slowly ending, bringing out its big sibling, Summer to take over. School time was ending, and it filled children of all ages with excitement.

“Kris! It’s time to get up!” Kris dreemurr reluctantly opens his eyes to the sound of his mother’s voice. Sitting up a gentle sigh exits his mouth. His tired red eyes briefly scanned the room before settling on the empty bed across from him. Various trophies set atop the shelves above the bed, gleaming in the morning sun. He sluggishly gets up, various joints popping in response.

He briefly considers a fresh pair of clothes but decides he doesn’t care. His old green-yellow striped sweater and brown pants that hadn’t been washed in some time were good enough. It wasn’t like he had anyone to impress. 

“Kris! We're going to be late!” Kris sighs once more than he leaves the room but not before glancing back at the trophy decorated bed.

Asriel was coming home today.

The car ride was mostly quiet, the radio played at low volume. A nervous weatherman spoke, stumbling over his words and having a hard time. Toriel sighed as the weatherman announced rain and severe thunderstorms throughout the upcoming week.

“I was hoping it would be nice next week too.” She sneaking a quick glance at her youngest son. He rested his chin on his hand as he contently watched the world go by. Various monsters of all kinds walked across the sidewalks to wherever they needed to be. She heard him take a deep breath as they drew closer to the school. 

“Are you planning on hanging out with your friend today, my child?” She asked as she parked the car. He unbuckles his seatbelt, placing his bag in his lap before acknowledging her question.

“Yeah…” his voice was ragged and quiet. He had turned his head to face his mother, scarlet red eyes hidden behind a curtain of hair looking into her ruby ones. 

She smiles “Very well, but remember your brother is coming home today. So please try to be home a little earlier than usual.”

“Okay…” Toriel opens the door to get out, Kris follows suit softly kicking the door closed behind him. Toriel takes his hand as they head in. Inside Toriel turns to hug him, wishing him a good day before heading off to her class. The bell rings as Kris makes his way down the hall, A few other peers passing by. 

Asriel was coming home today but that would not stop him from visiting the other world.

* * *

It had been 2 years since Asriel had stepped foot in his hometown. It had been 2 years since he had seen his family and friends. He had intended to visit on multiple occasions but had called them off to pursue multiple internships. How much could change in a small town? His mother called him every day, his father called him every week and Kris, he has heard little from him. They spoke over text most of the time and rarely talked over the phone. Kris was the kind of person who would much rather hold a conversation with written words rather than spoken ones.

Back when the family had first adopted the human, written conversations were common. Kris had been timid and uncomfortable, completely mute for three months until he uttered those first words to Asriel. 

_ It was the middle of the night and the family had long since gone to bed. Asriel remembered being awoken by the sound of bedsprings squeaking followed by the sight of Kris tossing and turning, soft little whimpers escaping them. Asriel, concerned for his new little sibling, rushed over to the human and desperately shook him awake. The human had shot up, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat, he had briefly struggled against Asriel’s grip on him. _

_ “Kris! Kris! It’s okay!” they stopped, the room filled with the sounds of Kris’s heavy breathing. “It’s only me… Asriel…” Asriel had taken hold of his brother’s small but very different hands. Kris’s heavy breathing continued through the still air. The human’s eyes were visible and wide, staring at the goat before him, studying every detail. _

_ “... Az…” Kris breathed unexpectedly, Asriel felt himself freeze. “... Asriel…?” a verbal response was unexpected, and he didn’t know if he should laugh, or cry, or both but that was a matter for later. _

_ “Y-yeah… it’s just me.” He timidly places himself on the bed, silently hoping he wasn’t pushing too many boundaries. “You’re ok-” He would never finish that sentence as Kris had pulled into a tight hug, face buried in the older boy’s chest. Kris began to tremble violently, tears soaking into Asriel’s shirt. Asriel found his mind briefly shut down, unable to comprehend the current situation. He didn’t know how to respond, how he should react. _

_ He gulped and took his chances; he places a tentative paw on the human back, giving gentle comforting pats. Kris’s cries seemed to calm down and his grip loosened his breathing growing softer. The human never moved away, or broke the hug, he had fallen asleep and Asriel was afraid to move. _

_ Asriel didn’t sleep that night. _

_ The next night, the sound of his name awoke Asriel. He turned to find Kris beside his bed, holding a fistful of the bedsheets. _

_ “Kris? What’s wrong?” He had asked, Kris looked down at the floor. _

_ “C-can…. I…” Kris fell back to silence. Asriel could see his face scrunching up in frustration. “C-can I lay down... with you?” It took Asriel a few moments to process that question, who it was coming from and how it was being asked. _

_ When the goat finished processing, he responded by lifting the blanket. “Come on.” Kris timidly got on the bed and laid down, getting comfortable. _

_ “Thank...thank you…” Kris mumbled, eyes diverted away from Asriel, never meeting the older boy’s eyes. _

_ “It’s not a problem, Kris…” But Kris had already entered the restful abyss of sleep. _

It had been 10 years since then and it had been 2 years since he had seen his little brother. The possibilities of things having changed were unlikely, but that didn’t mean much. 

“I wonder how he’s doing?” He thought to himself, the orange trees that surrounded Hometown coming into view. 

He was home.


	2. Locked out

Hometown was quieter than the city ever was. Few people walked down the sidewalks, even fewer cars traveled the paved road. It was a small town; everyone knew each other. 

The whole town him for sure, he was the golden boy of Hometown. He could do no wrong in their eyes and it was stressful. He didn’t know how he felt about being labeled as perfect but it didn’t matter in the long run. 

He was home.

He arrived at his childhood home within minutes and as expected, nothing had changed about it. He parked his car beside his mother’s red van before exiting. The smell of Cinnamon-butterscotch pie reached his nostrils, the scent growing stronger the closer he got to the house. 

The front door opened up as he approached it and there stood his mother, smiling. 

He smiled back, “Howdy, Mom!” He wraps his arms around her. 

“Greetings, my Child.” She returns the embrace; They pull apart after a few seconds. “How was your trip, my dear?”

“Long and tiring, but good,” he replied as they entered the home. He plopped down on the couch, setting his luggage down onto the floor.

“Well, that is pleasant to hear.” Toriel takes a seat in the chairiel, the beloved living room chair, disregarding the other one that was gathering dust beside it, metaphorical dust Toriel made sure her home dust-free.

“How about you, Mom? Did You Have a Good Day?” 

“I did.” She glanced at the front door. “And I’m especially happy you have returned home after so long away.”

“Sorry, I-” He rubs the back of his head.

“Oh, it’s all right, my child. I know you were chasing your dreams!” She gushed, getting up and walking to the kitchen. “Anyhow, I made your favorite, cinnamon-butterscotch pie for dessert tonight.” it was the whole family favorite. “And dinner is just about done.” 

“Thanks, I missed your cooking, Mom.” 

“All we have to worry about is your brother getting home before supper.” She remarked, pressing her paws together.

Asriel blinked “He’s not here…?” It made sense, Toriel would have gotten him down here by now.

“No, He’s with his friend.” 

Asriel took a few moments to register that sentence. “... Friend?”

“Oh, did he not tell you?”

“No…” 

“Huh, I thought he would have told you about her…” she tapped a figure against her chin.

Her? Perhaps it wasn’t just a ‘friend’ or he was just thinking too much about it. “I guess I’ll ask him about it when he gets-” The front door swings open. 

* * *

Kris watched the purple monster he had deemed a good friend a few months ago, punch the locked metal doors of the supply closet.

“What the fuck is this door made of?!?” Susie screamed, giving the metal doors another hard punch that still unfazed it.

“Metal,” Kris answered from his spot on the floor, his back pressed against the side of lockers. 

“Fuck off!” Continuing her onslaught of brutal punches with a few kicks adding into the mix.

“You asked.”

“Whatever!” Her knuckles clashing against the metal once. 

“I don’t think destroying the door will help anything.” He stood up, dusting himself off. 

“It’s its fault for being locked!!” Right, it was the inanimate object fault for doing its job. It wasn’t like it was the janitors’ fault for remembering to lock it or something.

It was the door that deserved the brutal attack, not the janitor.

Though Susie probably shouldn’t beat up the janitor

Susie gave the door one final kick before giving in. She turns, growling under her breath as she walks away with Kris behind her.

“We can try again later,” he suggested as they exited the building. 

“Oh yeah, and how ya going to unlock it, dumbass?” Susie stated. The duo settled on a nearby bench. The area was quiet; There was no one else around; They had all since gone home.

“I guess I could grab my mom keys tomorrow.”

“Why not now?!” She jumps up. 

“Cause I doubt my mom or Asriel will let me leave,” Kris replies, standing up “also it be strange to ask for them.”

She plops back down disappointed. Kris pursed his lips, glancing towards the school, turning his back to her.

“It’s Friday, right?” he asks.

“It better be.” She remarks as she lays down. Turns on her side and resting her head on her hand. “You planning something over there?” 

“If I am, I’ll text you.” He spins back around to face her. “I should get going before my mom blows up everyone’s phone bill.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “She’ll do that?” 

“don’t wanna find out.”

“Damn...” She stands up to walk over to him and aggressively ruffles his hair. “I guess I’ll see ya later, dude.” She walks away as Kris attempts to flatten his hair.

“Later, Susie.” She gives a curt wave.

Kris sighs as he begins his journey home. It was quiet and rather windy. The streets were empty, not even officer Undyne was out patrolling. Crime rarely happened in the town and when it did, it didn’t take very long to catch the criminal. Not much happened in the town as there wasn’t much to do. If you wanted to do something exciting, you would have to go to another town; the closet one is hundreds of miles away.

Kris was happy no one was out to disturb him with questions or gush about his brother. It was always about Asriel and Kris was constantly reminded that he had left for college; A place that miles upon miles away. The whole town was crazy about him, or maybe they were just crazy about his achievements. Kris did not envy him and was fine with being left concealed in Asriel’s shadow of achievements. He was fine with waking up every day to the sight of trophies sparkling in the sun's light as if they had just been polished. He was fine with hearing about Asriel’s willingness to help the community… he was fine with it….

He was fine and Asriel was home after 2 years of broken promises. 

He smiles as home came into sight but it did not reach his eyes. An old black car set beside his mother’s red van. 

Asriel was home after 2 years and his SOUL stung with emotions wanting to break free but he refused to let them.


	3. Long Time No See!

“I guess I’ll ask him about it when he gets-” The front door was unexpectedly swung open. Asriel instinctively shot up, his eyes find the very person they had been conversing about.

“Oh, Kris welcome home, my child,” Toriel exclaimed, she barely got a response Before Kris charged Asriel “oof” was the sound of the wind being knocked out of him as Kris tackled him, they nearly go down onto the couch “You trying to knock me down or something?” he asks playfully, returning the hug.

They shied away from the embrace after a few moments. “Howdy Kris!” the goat smiled.

A small, soft smile graced Kris’s face “Hey, Azzy…” though Asriel would be lying if he said Kris’s voice didn’t sound off but he merely passed it off as puberty.

“How’ve ya been, bud?” Asriel asked ruffling the human’s hair.

“Been better…”

“That’s good to hear,” Asriel muttered, setting back down.

“Kris?” Toriel started, gaining her children’s attention. Kris blinked behind his curtain of hair. “Shoes, sweetheart.” The human looked down at his feet, his brown slip-on shoes still on them. He quickly slipped his feet out and placed them beside the front door. “Thank you, child. Now both of you come and eat.”

* * *

When dinner was over and Asriel had shared as many college stories as he could, Kris and Asriel headed up to their shared room. The goat found everything the way he left it but it seemed in his absence, Kris’s side seemed to have gotten even emptier.

“Say, didn’t there use to be a birdcage in that wagon?” Asriel asked. the human boy had set down on his messy bed and glanced over at said wagon.

“I got rid of it.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

“What about the wagon?”

“What about it?” Kris asked, laying down on his side.

“Ya going to get rid of it, too?” Asriel replied, unpacking his clothes

“Don’t know.” Asriel blinked while Kris flipped over. “Might keep it for the nostalgia.”

“Uh, ok…” Kris was never one for nostalgia. Sure, the wagon held significance being one of the first things Kris ever received for his birthday, but the birdcage had also held similar significance. “Hey, wanna go to the diner tomorrow, like old times?” A bright smile alighting Asriel face.

“Don’t know…” Asriel smile immediately fell. That wasn’t the response he was expecting.

“Uh, well when you decide, let me know,” Asriel replied, setting his bags by his desk before plopping down on his bed. An awkward silence filled the air. He bit his lip. “Hey, uh I heard you made a friend.” He propped himself up with an elbow, attempting to make conversation.

“Yeah, and…?” Kris replied, turning over on his back. The blankest of all blank expressions on his face.

“What their name?”

“Susie…”

“Ahh, it’s a girl!” Kris responds by turning his face to Asriel. “She your girlfriend?”

“No,” Asriel blinked, it was such a flat but stern 'no’ Kris showed no physical reaction to such a question. He was hoping for a blush or a flustered tone. Asriel quickly glanced away, eyes darting everywhere. Kris wasn’t as self-expressive as he used to be when they were alone.

“Maybe he just tired…” He thought to himself “yeah… yeah, that’s it… Kris is just tired.”

he glances over at his brother, who had turned his back to him. “Um, I guess... uh... I will get some sleep… So uh good night, Kris.”

Kris turns his head to look at him “Goodnight, Az.” He returns to look at what Asriel presume is the wall. The goat kept his gaze on his brother for a few moments longer before turning off his lamp. He turned on his side and quietly observed the remaining glow in the dark stars.

Yeah, that was it. Kris was just tired and be more into a conversation after a good night’s sleep.

That’s all it was… he hoped.

* * *

Kris found the room fall to darkness, the only light coming from the dim glow in the dark stars on the other side of the room. He wasn’t alone like he had been for the last two years; Asriel now occupied the darkroom with him. It brought him great comfort that he wasn’t alone in the darkness anymore but the normalcy of it brought great anger and sadness; It felt like he was being mocked.

He blankly stares into the darkness. He had no intention of sleeping, sleeping brought nightmares; Nightmares that poked at his insecurities, his fears… his heartaches. He would normally seek Asriel for comfort for those nightmares but Asriel had left, and he had to seek new ways of comfort.

His way of coping wasn’t healthy and It was only a matter of time before the physical and emotional pain became too much to handle, but he had control... he had it... all under control. He could stop whenever he needed to... because he had control 

He knitted his brows together, gripping his chest, he set up and found his gaze locked at the end of the bed. The birdcage was gone, he had dragged it to the outskirts of the forest and set it afire. He had done it out of fear, a childish fear of a nightmare that couldn’t possibly become real. 

That was the problem though… it had been so close to being real, so close to being a reality.

He sighed and his eyes flick over to Asriel slumbering form before flicking his gaze back to the wall. Quietly, he pulls the blanket off his legs and shifts, softly planting his feet on the carpet. He makes his way to exit the room, sparing one last glance at Asriel. His hand tightens around his phone as he shuts the door behind him.


	4. Thunder Booms above

Asriel slowly blinked awake to the sight of glow in the dark stars, he sits up rubbing his eyes before looking at his alarm clock, 5:59 am. He yawns, pilling the thin blanket off his form, he flings his legs over the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the soft carpet. The sound of rain pelting against the home finally registers in his sensitive ears. He flinched when thunder suddenly exploded around him. 

He tiptoes across the soft floor toward the door. The storm grew no quieter as he entered the hallway that was engulfed in black and made finding the stairs a little difficult; Luckily, his ability to see in the dark was better than humans. As he made his way down, light invaded his vision, growing brighter every step down until he reached the bottom. 

He found the source of the light beside the chairiel, the beloved living room chair. The lamp was not on for no reason as it was in use by the chairiel’s current occupant. Toriel flips a page of her book as the storm continues its onslaught behind her. She was lost in her own little world where the sound was irrelevant.

“Mom?” he greets, startling her out that little world.

She yelps, “Oh, Goodness!!” A paw flying to her chest, she takes a deep breath. “Asriel, what are you doing up so early?”

“I could ask you that same question…” He takes a seat on the couch. “But I suppose the storm is our corporate.”

“Unfortunately.” Toriel said, marking her place in her book, ‘the three conflicted snails’. “I didn’t expect it to storm tonight.” thunder boomed once more, the lights flickered briefly.

“It sounds awful out there…” He states trailing off. “Kris is lucky to be a heavy sleeper.” Truly a lucky little snot to sleep through the storm assault on the home; If he only knew...

She giggles. “It takes me forever to get him up for school.” she shifts in her chair. “Though I’ll admit that it has been easier to accomplish as of late.”

“Might have something to do with that new friend.” He suggested, picking off some rogue fur that no longer wanted to be attached to him.

“Perhaps it does, he has been a lot happier lately.” A gentle smile forms on her lips. “He smiles a lot more and has been more talkative.” 

“He has?” sneaking a glance at the stairs, the human didn’t seem to be interested in talking “That’s... Good, that’s wonderful!” Perhaps his little brother had truly exhausted last night, having used the last bit of his energy at dinner.

She nods. “I think he and Susie have been good influences on each other… mostly.”

“Mostly?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Skipping class to goof off, coming home late and disappearing for hours on end and not answering his phone, is not something he should be doing.” A stern, disappointed tone emitted from her throat. “I’ve grounded him once and I’ve talked to him about these behaviors multiple times but it continues.” A worried tone overtook her voice. “I don’t know where he and Susie disappeared too and Susie apparently has a record of being a bully, a real troublemaker according to a few teachers and students and I-” 

“Mom, calm down...” he cut her off, Toriel’s worried look deepened. The room fell to silence except for the assault happening outside. He knew Kris was more or less a troublemaker and had no doubts Toriel did too. Kris had never physically harmed anyone on purpose, nor had there been any intent to mentally scar a person; though mental scarring had occurred, regardless. No one in Hometown could forget about the strategically planned pranks, that varied from being funny to downright creepy; It was more or less the most exciting thing to happen in the small town. “Maybe... I could talk to him about it…” He suggests her face lightening up slightly.

“Would you?”

“Yeah, I’ll... sneak it into a conversation... somehow.” He gives her a smile, she returns it with one of her own. 

She stood and walked over to him, planting a motherly kiss on his forehead. “I appreciate it, my child.” folding her paws together she moves away from him. “I just want to make sure Kris doesn’t or isn’t getting into…. any trouble...” Her voice trails off, her gaze locked on a particular area by the front door. It didn’t go unnoticed by Asriel.

“What’s wrong?” He got up and stood by her. 

“Oh... It’s probably nothing…” She responds, subtly waving paw, ruby orbs looking away to his direction. “I just remember Kris putting his shoes by the door is all but I guess he must have taken them upstairs.”

“Oh… yeah, he probably did…” he didn’t quite remember Kris bringing the brown shoes when they had gone up together but the human might have without him noticing. 

Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right and according to Toriel’s body language, she felt just about the same. 

The silence between the two didn’t last long before thunder boomed, they jumped all while the lights flickered around them.

“Perhaps I should fix breakfast now just in case the power goes out.” His mother suggested to herself, heading to the kitchen.

“You want any help?” He asked, walking after her.

“That would be lovely, my child! A wonderful opportunity to spend some time together!” she gushed, gathering the ingredients she needed. “You start on the eggs and I’ll start on the pancake batter.” the previous feeling forgotten for the time being but was itching to return to the forefront of mother and son’s minds.

* * *

The rain was merciless to the boy, dashing down the dark, quiet street of Hometown. His hair and clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin. He would not be surprised if he got sick but that didn’t stop him from continuing his midnight trip. Scarlet red eyes remained focused in one direction even as thunder and lightning boomed above. The wind had no mercy to give either as it blew against his skin like a knife cutting butter.

He would probably get sick by the wind alone. 

He was soaking wet and shaking from the cold. The thought of bringing a coat or umbrella hadn’t crossed his mind when he had left; if they even owned an umbrella? He doesn’t quite remember ever seeing one around the house or in the van. He had to guess there was one somewhere, his adopted family weren’t exactly fans of getting wet, for clear reasons; he wouldn't want to get wet if he was covered head to toe in fur either. None of that really matters as of now, not a member of his family was with him and they remained unaware of his absence. They remained unaware of the world hidden in the darkness of mere supply closet and they would remain unaware for time untold; He had no intention of telling them of his and Susie safe place, a place where they felt they truly belonged.

He doubted they would believe that a supply closet was an entrance to a lost world of darkness, and he had zero doubts that proving it would be hell.

Kris moved faster as the school, illuminated by flickering streetlights, came into view. He skidded to a halt at the door, placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he dug out his mother’s keys and hastily unlocks the doors. He pushes one door open; the storm muffling the hinges groan of protest. He let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

A clawed hand abruptly grips his shoulder…

He jerked away from the owner, swiftly turning on his heel into a defensive stance that immediately dropped when he saw her. 

Susie tiredly blinks, unamused. “Hello to you, too.” She walked closer to him, closing the black umbrella as she headed inside. “You coming, or not?!” 

He responds by shuffling after her into the dark hallway; the door slamming shut behind him. They didn’t have to walk very far to reach the supply closet. Without saying a word, Kris pulls out his phone, turns on the flashlight and hands it to Susie, who takes it without a word. With the jingle of keys and a click of a lock, the door creaked open. With a few steps inside, the door slammed behind them to engross them in complete darkness.

….. then they fell

* * *

Entering the dark world was always rough upon arrival and it was surprising they weren’t seriously injured, although it hurt like hell. This time, however, the pain was numbed by the feeling of being turned into an ice cube; perhaps an ice statue would be more accurate. The dark world was always a little chilly, it felt quite a lot like fall, to be frank, and even looked like it with the leaves always covering the ground; According to multiple natives, it always that way. It was as if something trapped the world in eternal fall. 

Today it didn’t feel like that eternal fall and felt more like winter as if the world finally moved on to the next season. 

“WHY IS IT SO FUCKING COLD!!?” A distressed and frustrated Susie screams the air echoed her question across the mountains.

Kris wonders the same thing but was calmer and more collected about it. “A question for Ralsei to answer…” he mutters, hugging himself to keep warm. “We should start walking. We’ve got a way to go…” he starts down the path.

“Ugh, why does it have to be so far away?” The purple monster complains to herself before trotting after her human companion.


	5. In The Dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited for the most part, so mistakes are present and there are also are a few awkward sentences/dialogue choices.
> 
> WARNING there is minor shipping in this chapter.

Castle town was quiet, there were no signs of life. The doors were locked on the abandoned homes and shops, still filled with various items; It was as if the old inhabitants had intended to return someday but never did and probably never would. They left it to die, crumble and crack, as nature slowly took it over. Over towering the empty town was a castle, in slightly better condition than the town, but behind it appeared a fountain that stretched far into the dark sky. The Fountain of Darkness, the darkeners called it, gave the land and themselves form or at least that is what the natives of the dark world would state.

The town was abandoned, quiet and empty mostly. Inside the old castle towering over the town was the last and only inhabitant, a lonely prince of the dark, a prince with no subjects. He was alone, bound to one place to wait for something that could be nothing but false. He stayed put in the abandoned kingdom dreaming and waiting for two beings from a world that knew light, to arrive. He had waited since he was a small child and that was his only vivid memory from so long ago. He didn’t remember his parents if they had ever been around, nor did he remember if the kingdom had once boomed with life. 

He remembers being told the prophecy, over and over; it wasn’t written in any books, or anywhere in the castle and thus hoped he had remembered it as vividly as it had seemed. He had to wonder briefly if he had made it up but something told him he hadn’t. He had remembered being told he was a prince and to wait… no matter what. Perhaps at one point, he had become a little obsessed with dreaming, hoping and being prepared for the lighteners he was destined to meet. Hoping that today would be the day and his waiting would be over; His dreaming would be over too, he would finally meet the lighteners he waited so long for.

Then they finally arrived… 

Together they journeyed to seal the dark fountain at card castle. It was not without trial, Susie had not been in the least enthusiastic about being a hero, or the prophecy. She terrorized every darkener in her path before ultimately joining Lancer. The spade prince, from what Ralsei presume, was probably the best thing to happen to Susie. She and Lancer got a taste of friendship in their three hours of villainy; If you wanted to call it villainy, they didn’t exactly accomplish much in that department. 

Kris had taken the prophecy with more grace than Susie; Kris didn’t ditch him even though he very well could of. Ralsei had requested they try to solve things peacefully and Kris had respectively followed through. Kris had given mercy with a patient that Ralsei didn’t think was possible. Kris made a good leader despite only giving gestures that he and Susie had to guess the meaning of. Kris eventually began giving spoken commands to him and Susie. he even began participating in verbal conversations outside of the battlefield but tended to just be a silent observer, intervening every now and then.

Today had been a lonely day, his new friends hadn’t come to visit today. It was fine; they had lives to attend too in the light world; they had told him they might not always be able to visit, or rather Kris told him, anyway. Despite that, he still felt the loneliness rummage in his chest. 

The day had luckily been quick but sleep had refused to greet him, forcing him to bear the loneliness for longer. He had dragged himself to the old castle library to bury his mind into stories he might have read a thousand times. There were millions of books decorating every shelf and he only read a little under half of them; some he just couldn’t bring himself to finish, some telling of graphically depicted wars and violence, others hit him too close emotionally and he just couldn't handle it.

Once he had gathered some books that piqued his interest, he settled in a nearby recliner. He set the stack of books on the table beside him; he grabbed the top one and began reading.

Then the loud rupturing sound of banging, creepily echoing through the castle threw him out of the chair, the book comically landing on his head. He takes a moment to process the knocking, another moment to process he had a visitor, another to ponder who it could be as his visitors were limited. Removing the book off his head, he pushes himself up. traveling down the dark corridors before arriving at the source of the noise.

“HURRY IT UP, TOOTHPASTE BOY, IT’S FREEZING OUT HERE!” The rough female voice of Susie bellowed. Ralsei jumps in fear and surprise before hastily undoing the useless chain locks. Opening the door, he’s not only met with Kris and Susie but also cold air that dug through his fur. 

Ralsei noted his friends’ shaking forms. “Y-you must be freezing!?” he uttered.

“YEAH, WE NOTICE! YOU LETTING US IN, OR NOT!?!?” The purple monster snarled, her sharp yellow teeth-baring at him.

“Uh, er, r-right, com-come in!” He gestures to them to enter, they do with eagerness. The dark prince shuts the castle door before readdressing his guests, leading them to a warmer area. “I… uh… I wasn’t expecting you at this time of night… so I have nothing prepared at the moment…” he nervously smiles, rubbing his paws together, looking down at his feet. He suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder, making his head shoot up to find Kris.

“That’s okay, Ral.” removing his hand from Ralsei’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if we woke you up…”

“Oh no, no. It’s alright, I- I was already awake!” Ralsei quickly informed him.

“Oh…” Kris bit his lip, before opening his mouth to say something but it never escaped his throat.

“Where’s a heater when ya need one?!?!” Susie interrupted, the two boys jumped to look toward her. She had lingered toward the unlit fireplace, seeking warmth.

Ralsei spoke up, “I... um…” shuffling closer to the fireplace, he knelled, pointing a figure towards the fresh logs, without warning they caught fire. “Um… here this will help.” Susie blinked, surprised, while Ralsei just smiled at her. Her gaze lingered from the green fire to Ralsei, she appeared to be uncertain about something.

Ralsei continues to smile as he plops on the floor. She glances at Kris briefly, who gives her a ‘go on’ gesture. Susie bites her bottom lip, looking at the floor with a contemplative look before digging into it with her foot.

“Um…” she began, her brows knitting together. “... Thanks... I guess.” plopping down crisscrossed in front of the warm fire. 

“You’re welcome, Susie!” he replies, glancing over at Kris, who slowly made his way over to join them. The human settled down between the monsters.

” Is it normally this cold at night?” Kris questioned, the smaller boy could hear the almost soft chattering of human teeth. Ralsei could make out little bumps covering their furless blue skin; He remembers Kris calling them goosebumps. He also remembers Kris telling him how much colder dark world fires seemed to be. He leans forward slightly to find Susie shiver, her legs pressed against her chest by her arms. Her teeth were visible and baring in clear agitation.

He wished he could do more for them.

“I’m not sure but I would presume so…” Ralsei finally answered “I don’t really go out at… “He was cut off by an unexpected yawn escaping his mouth. “...at this time of night…” 

“Hmm… temperatures can vary here too, I guess.” Kris muttered, watching the small goat beside him. “You sound like you need some sleep. Looks like it too... Perhaps we should go-" He stood up.

Susie looked at him flabbergasted. “What! Like hell, I’m going back out there!! And like hell i'm going back home after you dragged in the dead night in the fucking rain”

"I figured you wanted to visit for a bit." Kris remarked "Anyway, I don't want to to distract Ralsei from getting-"

“Oh no, no it’s fine. I’m not that tired… you don't have to leave if you don't want to” Ralsei exclaimed, grabbing Kris’s arm. That was a lie, he was getting really sleepy. “Besides it’s freezing outside, I don’t want to force you to go back out in it!”

“If it’s alright with you will stay, but you should get some rest, alright “Kris replied, a soft smile gracing his lips, Ralsei tiredly smiled back. They stare at each other for a moment.

“Goddamn lovebirds” They heard Susie remark, Kris whipped his head around to look at her. 

“what?” 

“You two are oblivious as hell!” 

“about what?”

Susie face palmed, her clawed hand sliding down her face. “Really? Have you seen yourselves? Y'all are practically attached like glue, or something! ” Kris felt a blush covering his cheeks as he realized how close his smaller companion was. It took Ralsei a moment before his own face went red, he was clinging to Kris's arm like his life depended on it. The two made eye contact once more for a brief moment before Ralsei squeaked, jumping away, their faces both red as tomatoes. 

Kris missed the contact, it had been warm and comforting to his tired body. How he hadn't collapsed yet was a mystery but he knew deep down he couldn't stay awake forever, it was inevitable and he dreaded it.

“P-perhaps we should all get some rest!” Ralsei quickly suggested, “I’m sure you're tired from the walk here. There are a few s-spare rooms you can use, or I could get some spare blankets if you want to stay here.” 

“Y-yeah, will… stay in here.” Kris replied, turning away, he dug his figure tips into his exposed blue arm. Sleep would make him feel better but some illogical part of his mind denied that, overpowered it, favoring an endless routine. He hated it but fear overcame that hate.

He hated the fear, the endless mocking every time he closed his eyes and drifted away into a place that was supposed to be restful… but it wasn't, not to him. all he saw was nightmares and childish fears… and no escape. 

48 hours without sleep would eventually take its toll. He would drift off eventually and hopefully, he would be too tired to dream.

“G-great, I’ll go get some blankets!” Ralsei smiled before dashing out of the room.

“Heh,” Susie snickered, Kris just glared at her “look what ya did. Ya got the fluffball all riled up!” 

Kris simply settled on a nearby couch and gestured to her to zip it. She just huffed at him.

When Asriel had walked into his shared bedroom to wake up his little brother, he hadn't expected to find two empty beds. He hadn't expected to find an empty room but he had searched every nook and cranny of it but nothing, there had been nothing. 

Breakfast was effectively skipped and went cold on the table, untouched.

Asriel and his mother had scrambled across town while Toriel was asking around, Asriel opted to look in all Kris's hiding spots even though it was unlikely he was there when it was raining rather heavily.

He was currently walking around the lake, the rain assaulting his form but he continued to frantically search and call for the human. He found nothing and thus earned no reply. He left the lake with a sore and scratchy throat from constant screaming of the same four letter word. 

He eventually made his way back to his car and just rested his head on the steering wheel. He took a few deep calming breaths before digging out his phone to check for any new messages, nothing. Toriel had yet to text him any news and Kris was apparently answering no texts, not even to tell them he was okay. It was possible Kris's phone was off, or just dead but his gut didn't find that remotely reasonably. 

Stupid gut feelings

He was always told to go with his gut because it was usually right. His current gut feeling was giving him nothing but anxiety and all that went with it.

If Old Gerson was still alive, Asriel would be at his front door questioning the old dead monster's advice. He could always just go to Gerson grave and do it; wouldn't be much different after all. 

He was going there anyway…

Why Kris had deemed the graveyard a hiding spot to just chill and relax by a bunch of monsters final resting was beyond him. The only answer Kris ever gave him was that it was interesting, quiet and peaceful. 

While he wasn't wrong about the quiet and peaceful part, Asriel didn't understand the interesting part and presumed Kris was just interested in the dead; it made sense after all the guy always ended up on the topic about death.

It had creeped Asriel out when Kris decided that it was good convo to have in the middle of the night when Asriel was trying to sleep. He remembered Kris always asking weird questions, or starting a conversation. Though death was the most common of the bunch.

Asriel remembered the night before the broken family court date. Kris decided a new midnight topic was order; a one time topic really, just a question that never turned into any form of conversation.

"Why does this have to happen?" Kris had asked but Asriel… Asriel regretted never giving him an answer, instead ignoring it drifting into a world where nothing mattered..

It was too late to answer but it didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was finding the person who had once asked it.

Asriel set his phone in a cup holder, stuck his key in the ignition and started the car. He began driving down the rainy streets of Hometown toward the graveyard. 

If he only knew what a waited him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 paragraphs of chapter 6 written but it'll be bit before that comes out. Probably toward the end of April, or something


End file.
